Many lodging facilities, such as hotels and motels, provide complimentary copies of newspapers to their guests. The newspapers are delivered in varying ways. Some are merely left outside the door requiring the guest to fully open the door for retrieval. Others are encased in a plastic casing provided with holes for hanging on the outside doorknob. While more convenient for retrieval, the plastic casing is not readily recycled and ultimately ends up in a landfill. 
It would accordingly be desirable to newspaper delivery vehicle that provides convenience of retrieval in an environmentally friendly format. 